Malditos
by Auryl
Summary: Severus y Lily se encuentran en el Knockturn Alley una noche después de Hogwarts. [SeverusxLily][Drabble]


**Disclaimer:** Ni me llamo Joanne Kathleen Rowling, ni Warner Bross, ni el largo etc que posee algún pedacito de Harry Potter, y por ahora mi lindo prometido Bryan Singer sólo tiene derechos sobre _House, MD_ y _Superman Returns_ xD Así que, sólo es mía la idea, el pub de mala muerte y mis deseos patéticos y ávidos como vampirilla o mini-mortífaga de ver un flash-back SeverusxLily :p

**Pairing**: SeverusxLily O.o Sip sip. Una de mis parejas por excelencia X)

**Género**: Angst. (Nomas…que extraño¿si? xD) Y romance.

**Ranking**: Humm… dale…ahorita que tengo 15, pongamos N-15 :p

Nomas queda como prueba que la fiebre me inspira xD ya que después de años (y no exagero) con esta idea en la cabeza se me ocurre la linda idea de ponerme a escribirla un dia con 38º…y lo acabo en apenas una tarde O.o La ultima vez que tuve fiebre escribi en unas horas El Matrimonio Médico 5, y la anterior, El Matrimonio Médico 2. Asi que…lindas, orale que espero de verdad que no haya resultado una patata de esto xD

Se que no te la esperas (diablos, ni siquiera se si llegaras a leer esto xD es lo que tiene una sorpresa, no avisar :p) pero te la dedico a ti, mi linda Hameroncilla Gaia ;) porque recien recibi tus dos reviews y…dale que me emociono ver que estabas bien, sweety! Que ya veras…desaparecerte asi…puf, descarada :p Pero me alegro…me alivio lo indecible volver a saber de ti ;) Asi que, en disculpa de mi tardanza en contestar debidamente, y porque te lo mereces… considera este mini short tuyo. Mi experimento, volver a escribir HP después de años xD Y encima SeverusxLily, que ni siquiera se si estoy sola en este shipper :p

Oh, y a ti. Quien lo lea. Y si dejaras review seria todo un detallazo, porque aun no se si publicar esto es bueno :p

**Malditos**

_Me has enseñado tú  
maldigo mi inocencia  
te maldigo a ti.  
Maldito el maestro  
y maldita la aprendiz.  
Maldigo lo que amo  
y te lo debo a ti._

Boca arriba, yacían desnudos sobre el colchón con el cuerpo perlado de sudor, uno en cada extremo, y normalizaban sus respiraciones desbocadas en el pecho (aunque en lo más hondo, deseaban girarse y cerrar el canal contra la húmeda almohada hasta acabar con su último hálito). No se tocaban, no se besaban, no se buscaban en el espacio en negativo entre ellos después de haber hecho el amor.

No había sido su primera vez juntos pero tal vez fuera la última.

Ambos lo sabían, y quizá esa seguridad era el veneno que iba corrompiendo su organismo desde dentro y oscureciendo la poca inocencia que pudiera quedarles aún. Empañando lo puro y lo brillante que había habido entre los dos hasta que no quedase nada blanco. Nada cándido. Ni dulzura ni languidez. No había apoyado su cabeza en su vientre desnudo ni él le acariciaba con elegancia los rizos de fuego, desparramados tras el éxtasis sobre su pecho, como solía hacer.

Distantes y como si fueran dos extraños. En realidad, toda la situación resultaba extraña.

Agazapada en el filo de la cama deshecha y sucia del pub, Lily cerró los ojos de pronto. Tembló y en posición fetal alargó su mano derecha, palpando y buscando desesperadamente las sábanas que se habían hecho un ovillo en un extremo mientras ellos se besaban. Las encontró y tiró de ellas, cubriendo su cuerpo. Le dio la espalda y ahogó un sollozo. Uno, y otro más, que se estrellaban suaves e inaudibles contra su mano, arañando sin piedad su garganta. Invisibles. Al otro lado del abismo insalvable y mísero del colchón (no dejaba de ser una curiosa contradicción), Severus la miró pero no dijo nada. Se preguntó cómo en un espacio tan pequeño podría caber tanta distancia.

Aunque en realidad quería sus dedos con los de ella, parecía que su mano se negaba a acercarse.

Tampoco es que ella lo esperase. No, demasiada rudeza y aridez. Ella era demasiado transparente y él demasiado complejo. El estigma que se habían tatuado bajo la piel el uno al otro hacía años, rojo y verde, les impedía fingir. Demasiado ellos como para ser de otra forma. Severus parpadeó y siguió sintiendo cómo la cama se estremecía a cada nuevo gemido de dolor, hasta que se silenciase creyendo que no la había oído sollozar.

Él siempre la oía. Y ella siempre dejaba en algún momento de llorar.

No sabía muy bien cómo ni por qué habían acabado así esa noche, en ese lugar. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que le había visto y sin embargo tenía la impresión de que siempre había estado allí. Tampoco es que le hubiera querido desterrar al fondo de su memoria o pretendido ignorar sus encuentros. Merlín sabía que no. Él formaba parte de su vida y lo haría siempre. Era su castigo…su alivio.

Aquella noche había sido distinta.

Hacía años que no se veían y ella había pasado por un quejumbroso bar del Knockturn Alley que hedía a alcohol en el momento adecuado, en el lugar adecuado. Buscaba perderse y olvidar. _Recordar_. Abrigada con una capa negra que ocultaba en el fondo del armario se había camuflado sin dificultad con la lánguida muchedumbre que se deslizaba lenta entre las callejuelas. Pasos ligeros y sus ojos verdes se oscurecían bajo la ligera luz de las farolas, internándose en el corazón de la noche.

Nadie había sospechado que era una sangresucia.

Había empujado la puerta y se había metido en aquel pub, sin fijarse apenas en la compañía a pesar de que sólo había estado una vez antes en esos lugares. No le hacía falta…era siempre igual. Se bajó la capucha y una cascada rojiza acarició sus hombros, y acercándose al camarero de ojos tristes, como de quién ha visto ya todo y seguramente fuera sí, murmuró "un whisky de fuego, si es tan amable". El hombre casi había sonreído. Cuando llegó su bebida y se la acercó a los labios, se preguntó de pronto qué estaba haciendo allí.

No le sorprendió que ninguna respuesta aflorara, así que en su lugar bebió de la botella polvorienta sin cruzar un "gracias", moviendo la cabeza ligeramente, aparentemente distraída, al compás de los murmullos y lamentos de los brujos que esa noche habían decidido compartir pub con ella.

Y entonces le vio.

Al otro lado de la barra, con el mismo whisky que ella calentando sus manos, mirándola sin parpadear.

Le había parecido cruelmente gracioso y definitivamente apropiado al mismo tiempo; y ambos pensamientos, totalmente contradictorios, explosionaron en su mente y la dibujaron una sonrisa medio sorprendida, medio amarga, en los labios.

O tal vez fuera el sopor del lugar, o que los vapores de la bebida comenzaban a nublar su juicio y su mente.

No podía estar segura, y Merlín, después de tanto tiempo, ya qué le iba a importar.

Él la miró unos segundos más y después correspondió al gesto. Una sonrisa gatuna, apenada, que se le clavó a través de la distancia y de los borrachos que les separaban y que le quemó en la garganta al tiempo que bebía de nuevo, llenándola de a poco.

Se había acercado a ella con la excusa ya familiar de "invitar a la señorita a otra copa, que esa ya se le acaba" y entonces el paso de los años se hizo físico; su voz había cambiado, modulándose y casi silbando, grave, el cabello le había crecido, su gesto se había vuelto más ladino y desconfiado y sus facciones se habían endurecido como vestigios de las penurias que había pasado mientras ella no estaba. Entre las luces vagas del local, Lily recorrió sin palabras, con los ojos, ligeras cicatrices que no recordaba surcando la piel pálida de sus mejillas.

Habían cambiado.

Ambos lo sabían, no obstante…su relación siempre había sido extraña.

.-No pensaba que te volvería a ver…y menos en un lugar como este. – había dicho Severus como único saludo, apoyándose a su lado con aire casual, y la sutil ironía mezclándose cortés entre su voz.

Ella aceptó la copa y le miró con cierto recelo. Finalmente sonrió de medio lado y se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

.-Yo tampoco pensé que te vería así. – bebió un trago y le vio fruncir un poco los ojos. – Tienes cicatrices. – añadió por toda explicación.

Ninguno dijo más.

Esperó, caballero frío y elegante (en eso no había cambiado), a que terminase el segundo whisky, sin perder un segundo su mirada. Parecía fascinado por volver a verla, después de tantos años, y sin embargo sólo mostraba una ligera curiosidad. La miraba como si un día antes hubieran estado sus cuerpos entrelazados, exhaustos y pletóricos, sobre la hierba crujiente del Invernadero nº 4, o la cama de su habitación en Slytherin con doseles esmeraldas y plata.

Y cuando posó con delicadeza el vaso sobre la barra polvorienta, ella giró la cabeza lo justo como para verle sonreír, sin una palabra, y asintiendo tan solo suavemente con la cabeza, se inclinó y la besó.

Sus labios estaban húmedos de saliva y conservaban el regusto del alcohol. Virando su cintura, ella alzó los brazos y enredó sus dedos entre los mechones de cabello oscuro para sujetarlo, con fiereza. Abrió la boca y sintió un estremecimiento cuando una lengua fría se encontró con la suya casi con desesperación. Bailaron y se acariciaron lento, rápido, lánguido y frenético. Él enterró sus manos, frías, entre los rizos, acariciándolos uno a uno con caricias de lija, y después pasaron a su cadera, volviéndola frente a frente. Lily ahogó un gemido de sorpresa contra su boca, y después un suspiro.

_Merlín…_

No sabía cuánto lo había extrañado hasta entonces.

Habían ocupado una de las habitaciones mugrosas de dudosa limpieza que el dueño alquilaba por unos pocos sickles. Sus manos habían volado y acariciado hombros, brazos, pechos y piernas mientras caían en el colchón. No habían intercambiado palabra cuando él la quitó sin mucha delicadeza su vestido ni cuando la sonrió de medio lado, embromándola, antes de volver a besarla.

_Sh. _

_Silencio. _

_Permite que te deje recordar…recuerda… _

_Recuerda._

_Recuerda._

_Todos estos años…_

No había cerrado los ojos en ningún momento, ni en el bar ni en la cama, y por eso pudo ver su expresión de absoluta sorpresa cuando ella le quitó la túnica negra y dejó desnudo su torso y sus brazos.

Es lo que había esperado desde que sus miradas se cruzaron, y compuso una mueca de amarga satisfacción apretando sus labios contra el cuello cremoso y grácil en la dulce parodia de una caricia cuando ella lo vio, sin perder de vista la forma que iba adoptando su rostro de porcelana. Sintió cómo se estremecía bajo él, y no supo saber decir si fue de miedo.

Tampoco supo qué fue exactamente la expresión que vio en sus ojos, pero fue la primera vez que Severus Snape vio el dolor en verde esmeralda.

_La decepción…_

_El desengaño…_

_La Traición…_

Lily había abierto la boca en una silenciosa mueca de absoluto terror y se había aferrado a sus hombros, temblando como presa de un escalofrío, retirando al instante sus manos de su piel como si la. Vio como se humedecían sus ojos por primera vez en todos esos años. De miedo. De tristeza. De dolor. Desnuda sobre el colchón, le miró directamente y una única lágrima, pequeña y brillante, quedó enredada en las pestañas rojizas. Severus frotó su mejilla con cuidado y su contacto la estremeció. Retiró la mano y la sonrió.

_Por qué._

_Por qué._

_Por qué…_

Había apretado los dientes y girado su cabeza contra la almohada con violencia, desparramando sus rizos por el colchón como si fueran sangre, intentando borrar la imagen de su mente, y después se había enderezado casi sin tiempo de acallar el gemido de dolor contra su boca, cerrando los ojos muy fuerte para no verle. Le besó con fiereza, con rencor, arañando la marca.

_¿Cómo podía…cómo había podido…_amar_ a un traidor?_

_¿Cómo…?_

_Cómo…_

Mientras se movía dentro de ella, Lily le había hundido las uñas en el antebrazo, justo sobre el tatuaje, y con un siseo de dolor Severus entornó la mirada, sintiendo el calor de una delgada línea de sangre deslizándose hasta su muñeca. Jadeó y parpadeó para contener las lágrimas

.-Te odio – murmuró ella, con voz queda.

Arañó con más fuerza sobre la herida cuando Severus bajó la cabeza y mordió el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro, sujetándola por la cadera con sus manos. Reprimió un gemido e intentó arquearse, pero él embistió con más ímpetu.

.-Te odio – había repetido, ahogada – Nunca te perdonaré – y había querido gritar, porque sabía que era cierto.

_Recuerda._

Quisieron olvidar.

Y en el último momento de cordura, se habían sentido a la deriva. Flotando entre la espesura de su dolor y de la locura. El peso de los recuerdos les abrumaba, les adormecía y les despertaba sin piedad, borrando de su memoria todo recuerdo, sensación, olor y tacto que no fuera de ellos.

Realmente, no habían querido ese final.

Antes de sentirse morir, ella se había inclinado sobre él y lo había besado en la boca. Le mordió y el beso se tiñó de rojo metálico. Sabía a sangre en el instante en que se zambulleron en la plenitud del final, del presente, de la vida escapándoseles entre los dedos para inflamarlos desde fuera con cada palpitación, atravesando la Laguna Estigia para morir en paz. El cielo y el infierno en el mismo punto, y ellos en medio.

.-Estás maldito – había susurrado contra sus labios. – Y ahora yo también lo estoy. – y había querido llorar, porque también sabía que era cierto.

Dejó que el veneno la llenara suavemente y explotara dentro de ellas, sin límites, sin reglas, sin bálsamos.

Ahora había dejado de llorar y frotaba su cara contra la almohada, limpiando los rastros de lágrimas.

A su lado seguía Severus, mirándola en silencio. A una eternidad. La miraba y la miraba, y parecía desolado de repente.

.- ¿Qué hemos hecho, criatura? – murmuró, y a Lily le costó oírle. Era la primera vez que hablaba desde el bar. Su voz grave y segura se había quebrado. No contestó.

Temblando, se incorporó. La sábana cayó al suelo con melodramático silencio mientras ella rescataba su ropa. Se vistió y oyó a su espalda cómo Severus golpeaba la almohada, húmeda. Fue un puñetazo seco, mudo. Sólo uno y ni uno más; pero a Lily se le clavó en el alma y asintió con la cabeza. El silencio era su castigo y su alivio. Cruel ironía. Se acomodó los rizos y se secó los ojos con el dorso de la muñeca, mordiéndose los labios. Cuando llegó a la puerta, se giró y le miró.

.- ¿Por qué?

Tenía que saberlo. Tenía que saber por qué había roto todo, por qué había destrozado todo, por qué había acabado con todo, y las palabras se habían adelantado a su sentido común. Severus la devolvió una mirada fiera, templada, calmada con hielo a pesar del fuego que ardía tras sus irises grises. La sangre alrededor de la marca se había secado y formaba un grotesco dibujo. Los dos la miraron antes de volver a entrelazar sus ojos.

.-Porque no tenía opción. – contestó al final, sincero.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces y el nudo en su garganta le impidió responder. Asintió ligeramente y se echó la capucha por la cabeza. Experimentar el dolor en carne propia resultaba una tortura. Abrió la puerta y tras una ligera vacilación, se fue.

.-Lily. – la llamó cuando ella ya se alejaba por el pasillo. No volvió ni le miró, pero detuvo sus pasos. – Ni puedo ni voy a prometerte nada. Pero por lo que pueda pasar…quiero que sepas que me importas. Mucho.

Ella se quedó muy quieta, de pie en el pasillo de la pequeña pensión. Se le nubló la vista y una lágrima atravesó las pestañas y le cortó la mejilla en línea recta, dura y rápida. Parpadeó y se frotó la mejilla. Después aspiró una bocanada de aire, reanudó su marcha y siguió, sin mirar atrás. Nunca le contestó.

No pudo evitar pensar que a cada paso, moría un poquito más.

_Tus besos saben tan amargos  
cuando te ensucias los labios  
con mentiras otra vez.  
_

_Dices que te estoy haciendo daño  
que con el paso de los años  
me estoy haciendo más cruel._

_Nunca creí que te vería  
remendando mis heridas  
con jirones de tu piel._

_De ti aprendió mi corazón  
de ti aprendió mi corazón.  
No me reproches  
que no sepa darte amor._

_Me has enseñado tú,  
tú has sido mi maestro  
para hacer sufrir.  
Si alguna vez fui mala  
lo aprendí de ti;  
no digas que no entiendes cómo  
puedo ser así.  
Si te estoy haciendo daño  
lo aprendí de ti._

_Me has enseñado tú  
maldigo mi inocencia  
te maldigo a ti.  
Maldito el maestro  
y maldita la aprendiz.  
Maldigo lo que amo  
y te lo debo a ti._

_Me duelen tus caricias  
porque noto  
que tus caricias son cristales rotos  
bajo mis pies._

_Dices que te estoy haciendo daño  
que con el paso de los años  
me estoy haciendo más cruel._

_Nunca creí que te vería  
remendando mis heridas  
con jirones de tu piel._

_De ti aprendió mi corazón  
de ti aprendió mi corazón.  
No me reproches  
que no sepa darte amor._

_Me has enseñado tú,  
tú has sido mi maestro  
para hacer sufrir.  
Si alguna vez fui mala  
lo aprendí de ti;  
no digas que no entiendes cómo  
puedo ser así.  
Si te estoy haciendo daño  
lo aprendí de ti._

_Me has enseñado tú  
maldigo mi inocencia  
te maldigo a ti.  
Maldito el maestro  
y maldita la aprendiz.  
Maldigo lo que amo  
y te lo debo a ti.  
**(Malu, Aprendiz)**_


End file.
